A wiring module disclosed in JP 2013-4186A is conventionally known. This wiring module is configured to be attached to an electricity storage element group in which a plurality of electricity storage elements are lined up. The wiring module includes a busbar configured to be connected to electrode terminals of the electricity storage elements and a holding portion that holds the busbar.
The holding portion has a partition wall that separates the busbar from the outside. The partition wall is provided with an exposure portion where the busbar is exposed to the outside of the partition wall. The partition wall is further provided with an auxiliary wall that at least partially covers the exposure portion. The auxiliary wall insulates the busbar from the outside. Also, the auxiliary wall reinforces the partition wall.